1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to co-browsing sessions. More particularly, embodiments relate to co-browsing sessions between mobile and desktop devices.
2. Discussion
Web widgets may support peer-to-peer co-browsing sessions in which two users share viewed pages and may even share highlighted portions of the pages. There may be some scenarios, however, in which the participants of a co-browsing session use devices that have different display capabilities. For example, a handheld device user could participate in a co-browsing session with a contact center (e.g., help desk) participant who is operating a desktop computer. In such a case, certain pages or page content that is viewable on one device may not be viewable on the other device.